No Way Songfic
by TheExtraordinaryChameleon
Summary: SideStory to The Life Of A Muggleborn Who Fell For A Pureblood by Cakey Potter. When Draco upsets Hermione, his situation to make it up to her gets a little AVPS. Rated T for AVPM/S.


**This is a shot off of Cakey Potter's **_**The Life of a MuggleBorn Who Fell for a Pureblood: **_

**Ch. 15: ****Wasps and Mints and Slaps, Oh My!**

**We noticed how well "No Way" by StarKidPotter fits with the scene where Draco is mean to Hermione and then finds her alone, him wanting to explain why he was mean.**

**Here's the Parody! **

**P.S Unbolded song lyrics are words that were changed. c:**

* * *

After Terry made fun of me, I exited the dorm to get fresh air and think.

I left the castle and sat down in the grass by the Great Lake. I realized someone else was sitting farther down the shore. The person was hunched over, crying. They hadn't seen me yet.

The only person I knew who would be sad right then was...

**My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster.**

**I'm in control, commander and master.**

_Should I go talk to her or return to the castle as quietly as possible? _I asked myself.

**Lady Fate, creating disaster-**

My feet start walking toward her without my OK.

I reached her, sat down next to her, and tried to give her a hug but she rejected it and raised her hand to slap me.

**But she ain't the boss of me!**

I stopped Hermione from slapping me and held her wrist in mine, correctly assuming she'd try her other hand.

**A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback**

She tried the second hand, I grabbed that one too. She glared.

**Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back.**

_No! I want to talk to her, not run._

**I choose the latter; let's not forget that**

I **hold the cards this time,**

I had her pinned, and she struggled. "Get off me, _Malfoy_!"

**So there's no need to bitch or whine!**

She threatened me, "I could... shall we say... stop you from making babies. Get off of me. Now."

**There's no way**

**I'm gonna take another option,**

**No way I am gonna settle with a loss! **

_No way I am gonna let her knee me there! _I cringed at the thought.

**No way I'm gonna sit around and watch,**

**There's no, no way...**

I make my last plea for her to listen and she, thankfully, accepted.

**There's no way**

**You're gonna find me in the background,**

I refused to stop being her friend, but... _I guess we'll _have_ to be in the background; back of the Library, empty halls, those types of places..._

**No damn way you're gonna see me satisfied!**

**No way they're ever gonna make me back down,**

_I am NOT losing her, not because of stupid racial ancestors, or my relatives and friends._

**No, no way...**

**There's no way!**

"Hermione, you're a great person and _I want to stay your friend._" I explained.

**Home field advantage,**

**The upper hand is **mine**,**

**So the game is on!**

We'll hide out

And be secret friends,

No need to hate each other!

**Let's wake up and go, guys,**

F**ake out the **pure** guys,**

**Break out the **fake fights**-**

"I'll look at you like you're scum and you act like I'm a jerk, in public." I explained.

**-YEAH!**

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

**We'll take it on together,**

"Promise me that if I ever say something to hurt your feelings, that you'll know that it's to protect you and me from ridicule that would occur otherwise," I requested.

"You'll know where to find me," Hermione replied.

"The Library." We replied together.

**We're stronger and we're better**

**And if there's a problem-**

**"Ha!"**

**-Whatever!**

**There's no way**

**We're gonna leave it up to chance,**

**There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!**

Literally.

**No way you gonna see us on on our **butts.

(Sitting and talking together in public, that is.)

**There's no, no way...**

"We'll not tell anyone, agreed?" I asked Hermione.

**There's no way**

**We're gonna settle with sorrow,**

"We'll remind each other of the phoniness of what we say in public afterward, right?" Hermione asked.

I nodded.

**Leave right now if you think this ain't real! **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! -Cammy)

**Today, not waitin' for tomorrow!**

**No, no way there's no way-**

-that we'll ignore each other until the next day.

**No, no way there's no way,**

**No, no way there's no way,**

She slapped me, hard, then sweetly said goodnight and left to return inside, I watched her go.

**There's.**

**No.**

**Way!**

Hermione turned at the entrance and smiled before she disappeared through the doors. I returned to the castle shortly after.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Read/Review :D -Cammy**

**Thanks, Cammy, for writing a side-story/song to mine :D ~Cakey Potter**


End file.
